Poultry breeders and egg producers have utilized nesting pads to promote egg laying by hens in their poultry confinement structures. Straw was commonly used in the past as a nesting material. Over the years, the poultry industry has grown to utilize larger and more sophisticated structures for poultry confinement. Breeders and producers found that straw was detrimental to keeping these confinement structures clean. New nesting materials were tested or developed for use within the larger confinement structures. The new nesting materials include rubber mats, non-woven mats, carpet pads, plastic pads and Astro Turf.RTM. pads such as the pad disclosed shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,010.
The alternative nesting materials are useful in many respects but also present some disadvantages. Many of the materials are difficult to clean and as such must be replaced on a regular basis. Retained waste is a breeding ground for bacteria and diseases that pose a health risk to the poultry. The woven or turf-like products provide a habitat for parasites and other insects which are associated with confined poultry and which also endanger the health of the birds.
There is a need in the poultry industry for a nesting pad which is acceptable to egg laying hens, supports delicate eggs and is easy to clean. The pads must also be adapted for use within existing poultry confining structures.